Rerere's Genius Bakabon
Rerere's Genius Bakabon (レレレの天才バカボン Rerere no Tensai Bakabon) ''is the fourth anime adaptation to be produced of Fujio Akatsuka's manga. Like the previous Heisei Genius Bakabon, it was a collaboration between Studio Pierrot and Yomiko Advertising, but TV TOKYO was now the broadcasting station. The series aired on TV TOKYO from October 19, 1999 to March 21, 2000 for 24 episodes (48 shorts in all). It would be the final anime adaptation to be produced while Fujio Akatsuka was alive. Overview Although the director changed from Hiroshi Sasagawa to Hayato Date, there would be reprisals of some ''Heisei staff, including the writer Yoshio Urasawa and character designer Yoshiyuki Kishi. The series is notable for mostly being done in digital paint, although cel painting was still utilized on some occasions. To both adhere to and parody the stricter censorship mandated for the anime, the Police Officer with the Connected Eyes would now use a model gun instead of actual ammunition, and there would be scenes where characters speak to the audience "Don't try this at home". Violent and bizarre gags were also changed, to accommodate the censorship rules. Most of the voice cast was changed once more, but Eiko Masuyama was retained by special request of Akatsuka who asked that "only Mama's voice may not be changed". Shigeru Chiba continued to reprise his officer and Rerere roles from Heisei. Due to the seizure incident that occured with Pokemon and the new rules for TV broadcasting, Unagi-Inu would appear before the episode titles and remind viewers to sit away from the TV screen when watching. Relationship with other Akatsuka works The Osomatsu-kun characters of Iyami and Chibita often show up sporadically in episodes, sometimes with speaking parts, along with others like Dayōn, Dekapan, and Hatabō. However, none of the actors from Pierrot's ''-kun'' are retained for these cameos. Staff * Original manga- Fujio Akatsuka * Planning - Yuji Nunokawa (Studio Pierrot), Keisuke Iwata (TV TOKYO) * Character design - Yoshiyuki Kishi * Producers- Yuji Nunokawa (Studio Pierrot), Keisuke Iwata (TV TOKYO), Kyotaro Kimura (Yomiko) * Director- Hayato Date * Screenplay- Yoshio Urasawa, Kazuhisa Sakaguchi, Daisuke Yajima, Akatsuki Yamatoya, Hiroshi Hashimoto, Hiro Masaki * Music- Kaoru Wada * Sound Director- Toshiki Kameyama * Animation Production- Studio Pierrot * Art Director- Yuji Ikeda * Production - TV TOKYO, Yomiko Advertising, Studio Pierrot * Broadcaster- TV TOKYO Voice Cast * Bakabon's Papa- Hisahiro Ogura * Bakabon- Yoshiko Kamei * Bakabon's Mama- Eiko Masuyama * Hajime- Yukiji (Akiko Suzuki) * The Police Officer with the Connected Eyes, Rerere- Shigeru Chiba * Unagi-Inu- Kozo Shioya Theme Song Opening theme "The Laughing Man" (笑う人) Lyrics, Composition- Taki Kitagawa/Arrangement, Singer- Booing Sheyner Lyrics Ending theme "So Good!" Lyrics- Yamato Sawamura/Composition- Satoshi Henmi/Arrangement- Norio Nonaka/Singers- Village Purple Lyrics Episode List # 地球のウワサは宇宙規模なのだ/パパは正義の大ウソつきなのだ # 食べて死ねたら本望なのだ/トイレは火星行きなのだ # 知能指数は700円なのだ/愛は人を変えるのだ # ウナギイヌ、出生の秘密なのだ/すっぽんぽんのお見合いなのだ # 俳句の先生の弟子になるのだ/パパが社長になったのだ! # あそびにきたのだ 土の中/おサカナ泥棒、誰なのだ? # 交番のシンマイさんなのだ/ご先祖様の本官さんなのだ # 八ッつぁん熊さん お巡りさんなのだ/食べずにガマンの恩返しなのだ # 大きい舌はいいことなのだ/ゆかいソーカイ忘年会なのだ # おとぎの国の桃太郎なのだ/鬼退治の浦島太郎なのだ # 頭で空手で空頭なのだ/足りないお金の身代金なのだ # 物置いらずの人なのだ/ママの同級生の金持ちなのだ # ロボットのパパなのだ/飲んで太って復讐なのだ # 金はなくともスキー放題/鬼は外の腹話術なのだ # 動物合わせでノーベル賞/しょうじで習字で墨ません # 売れてるハジメのサーカスなのだ/マウスでハウスがチュー意報 # パパがセビロを作るのだ/モク山さんの禁煙なのだ # ユカイカイカイ キキカイカイ/本官さんのリストラなのだ # パパは警官になったのだ/神のおつげのカタグルマなのだ # ゴミだらけは美しいのだ/頭を丸めて丸儲けなのだ # 掃除対決!! レレレとそうじ鬼!!/おくさんこわい エントツこわい # アチチな砂漠はカラカラなのだ/こイスる一途なイスなのだ # そうじき者は悪に勝つのだ/たたえよ鉄カブト # 必殺紅トカゲ団! 劇画大作戦!/やっぱりママが好きなのだ Overseas Broadcast and Adaptations Spain Main article: Cosas de Locos The series was licensed in 2005 by Jonu Media, and combined with Osomatsu-kun and Heisei Genius Bakabon as part of a package deal from Pierrot. The resulting 156-episode "Cosas de Locos" ("Crazy Things") would air in Spain, dubbed in the Castilian dialect. Jonu would also produce regional variants; the Galician version "Cousas de Tolos" , the Basque "Zoroak Zoro", and the Valencian "Coses de Grillats". The overall humor of the series was often localized to better appeal to Spaniards, with celebrity references being changed to be more recognizable. Some characters also underwent name changes to either make puns off of their design, or to insert Spanish adult innuendo. Other than this, many characters' names stayed intact. The dub initially used translated versions of the Rerere opening and ending themes, before switching to the themes used from Osomatsu-kun. Cosas de Locos has since been released on four (now out of print) DVD box-sets, with both the Castilian Spanish and Japanese audio tracks available. Unfortunately, the Cousas de Tolos, Zoroak Zoro, and Coses de Grillats versions remain obscure without home video release. References External Links * Entry in Studio Pierrot's catalog (Japanese). English-translated version also available. Category:The Genius Bakabon Category:Anime Adaptations